1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a medicated prosthesis or implant. More particularly, the invention relates to a medicated intra-vascular prosthesis, such as a stent, that is radially expandable in the vasculature of a patient and delivers a therapeutic agent to the site of the implantation.
2. Description of Related Art
Stents are generally cylindrically shaped prosthetic implants which function to hold open and sometimes expand a segment of a blood vessel or other anatomical lumen. They are particularly suitable for supporting and preventing a torn or injured arterial lining from occluding a fluid passageway. Intravascular stents are increasingly useful for treatment of coronary artery stenoses, and for reducing the likelihood of the development of restenosis or closure after balloon angioplasty.
The success of a stent can be assessed by evaluating a number of factors, such as thrombosis; neointimal hyperplasia, smooth muscle cell migration and proliferation following implantation of the stent; injury to the artery wall; overall loss of luminal patency; stent diameter in vivo; thickness of the stent; and leukocyte adhesion to the luminal lining of stented arteries. However, the chief areas of concern are early subacute thrombosis, and eventual restenosis of the blood vessel due to intimal hyperplasia.
Therapeutic pharmacological agents have been developed to improve successful placement of the stent and are delivered to the site of stent implantation. Stents that are of a common metallic structure were previously unable to deliver localized therapeutic pharmacological agents to a blood vessel at the location being treated with the stent. There are polymeric materials that can be loaded with and release therapeutic agents including drugs or other pharmacological treatments which can be used for drug delivery. However, these polymeric materials may not fulfill the structural and mechanical requirements of a stent, especially when the polymeric materials are loaded with a drug, since drug loading of a polymeric material can significantly reduce the structural and mechanical properties of the polymeric material.
It has been known in the art to coat a metallic stent with a polymeric material and load the polymeric material with a drug. Alternatively stents of polymeric materials have been reinforced with metal structure. These stent designs have the strength necessary to hold open the lumen of the vessel because of the reinforced strength of the metal. Stents made of both polymeric material and metal have a larger radial profile because the volume occupied by the metal portion of the stent cannot absorb and retain drugs. Reducing the profile of a stent is preferable because it increases the in vivo diameter of the lumen created by the stent. Thus it is desirable to configure a metallic stent to deliver drugs to the blood vessel walls without substantially increasing the profile of the stent. The present invention meets these needs.